When I'm Not Looking
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Blaine's a little upset that Dave gets to see the side of Kurt he wants too. Klaine. Kurtofsky friendship.


Klaine and Kurtofsky friendship, random... all because I heard Blake Shelton's When I'm Not Looking.

**When I'm Not Looking**

Blaine sat in the kitchen of the Hudmel house, a lot had changed since Kurt had made the decision to return to McKinley. Kurt was much happier, but still maintained his normal dignity nature even when he ranted like now about fashion. Kurt was also back in his perfectly pressed and fashionable clothing. These things didn't bother Blaine, but Kurt's new friendship did. He wasn't sure what had completely sure what had happened, but it had been something to do with a slushie and Dave Karfosky's new school group the Guardian Angels... but the two had become almost best friends in the past month, always talking, texting, hanging... Blaine wasn't vain enough not to admit, he was jealous, he wasn't going to lie. Kurt had inside jokes with Dave, more so than the ones he'd hear Kurt and his glee friends discuss. Today, Dave and Kurt were talking about said inside jokes, and once again, Blaine had become the chair he sat in, he focused on the radio music in the background as he stared between the two, both laughing, and then his focus fell on Kurt as his eyes began to become heavy.

_My, oh, my, you're so good looking_

Kurt looked so beautiful in his clothes, with that grin, that laugh. Blaine glared slightly, he was falling asleep, he knew it... then he sighed, no one even looked at him... hell, Kurt never even looked at him with that smile. Blaine felt his mind begin to drift.

_Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_

_But I've not tasted all you're cooking_

The jokes always made stories fill his head. Small one liners, they'd become small fantasies, sometimes bad ones he knew wasn't true... on those days he'd be paranoid... He couldn't understand, why Kurt could have these talks, these initiate jokes, these unfacaded moments with Dave and not him. In the jokes, it was as if Kurt ran around in jeans and loose shirts causing mischief or jumping on couches... in the jokes.. in Dave's words, Kurt seemed like he only wore clothes and acted prime and proper around Blaine.

_Who are you when I'm not looking...?_

Who was this Kurt that he didn't know?

_Do you pour a little something on the rocks._

It had shocked Blaine to know Kurt had drank before and upchucked on a teacher even. It had surprised him and upset him even more when Kurt and Dave had been hanging out one weekend Blaine had been busy and had decided to make each other some cocktails. Kurt had assured him nothing had happened but them getting a little tipsy and them making fun of cartoons before Finn showed up and made Kurt go to bed and drove Dave home... still...

_Slide down the hallway in your socks._

He'd seen that one, he'd gone over to Dave's place, they'd been planning on watching a movie together. When he'd come in, the first thing he saw was Kurt sliding on wooden floor, followed by Dave, they'd crashed into each other laughing. That had been the first real time he'd been jealous, angry, hurt... the way Dave helped Kurt up, the way they laughed, the way Dave's face faltered when he saw Blaine. But he'd pressed it aside, because Kurt had turned beaming at him and slid towards him, giving him a kiss... he'd pushed it aside.

_When you undress, do you leave a path_

_Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath.._

He'd often imagined this himself, in his fantasies... but Dave again had beat him too this. Blaine had called once to an argument between Kurt and Dave, they'd been over at Kurt's. Dave had been mocking him about his clothes, something that had caused Blaine to become confused. Then after hearing Dave, furious. The words still wrung in his head, "Fancy, you left muddy clothes everywhere! Then you made bubbling noises, seriously! Who shoves their head underwater to make bubbled noises, what are you five." … When he'd asked what Dave had meant, Kurt had told him in a casual tone. A truck outside had splashed his clothes when he'd been helping Dave with his car, so he'd taken a bath while Dave had apparently been in his room watching television and that's why Dave was making fun of the bubble sounds he'd heard... but it was enough for Blaine to feel insecure for a while.

_My, oh, my, you're so good looking_

_Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_

_But I've not tasted all you're cooking_

_Who are you when I'm not looking_

_I want to know, I want to know, I want to know_

Blaine had been upset... no he was upset. Why was Dave Karofsky allowed to see these things casually, but Blaine only saw the uptight side of Kurt. Sure, there were times Kurt would do crazy and cute things with him, but... it was as if with Dave, there were no walls. Kurt had said it was because they'd known each other since pre-school, and he was still adjusting around Blaine. This had hurt Blaine more than any of the other moments had, this had caused a fight even... one that was still on the fence.

_Do you break things when you get mad?_

_Eat a box of chocolate cause you're feeling bad?_

He knew Kurt did, because of Dave. After their fight, Kurt had stormed out and not picked up his phone. But Dave had texted Blaine about Kurt coming over, it sounded like Dave was attempting to fix things, by letting Kurt vent by breaking old CD's... Blaine had never thought Kurt was the break things type. Or the chocolate scarfing kind either, cause when he'd called the next day, it had been Dave once again to answer saying that he'd crashed over there that night, this almost made Blaine freak, but he felt better after he finished his sentence that he'd slept in Finn's room... but Kurt was still angry and was violating a box of offending candies that he'd convinced Dave to get for him.

_Do you paint your toes cause you bite your nails_

_And call up mama when all else fails._

He himself knew Kurt painted his toe nails, but he hadn't known it was because he had a nail biting habit which was the reason he was constantly file rounding his nails. Dave did. He knew Kurt called his dad often, but he didn't know it was every time they even so much as disagreed over coffee... yet when Dave had put him through hell the previous months ago, Burt had been one of the last to know.

_Who are you when I'm not around_

_When the door is locked and the shades are down_

_Do you listen to your music quietly_

_And when it feels just right are you thinking of me?_

Blaine smiled, he knew the answer to that. It was the second day of their previous fight and his phone had rang, he'd answered it, hearing Les Miserables in the background before Kurt apologized in a sad and tearful voice, the apologies had gone both ways, both sad and happy at once. It hadn't been Dave he'd called in the middle of the night when he was lonely, even when he lived a few blocks down. It hadn't been Dave that Kurt had kissed in that movie theater they'd all gone too. It had been Dave who'd came cruising to Dalton to talk to Blaine about what had made Kurt most upset. It had been Dave who'd sat them down and counseled them. Blaine's eyes shot open, Kurt's smiling face an inch from his.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake your ass up," came Dave's voice from the corner, Blaine turned to look, "Your drooling all over the table."

_I want to know, I want to know, I want to know_

_My, oh, my, you're so good looking_

_But who are you when I'm not looking_

"I love you, your so cute Blaine," chuckled Kurt, kissing his forehead.

**THE END**


End file.
